


The one where they dance

by marsh_7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blushing, Dancing, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Minor Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Slow Dancing, The 100 (TV) Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsh_7/pseuds/marsh_7
Relationships: John Murphy & Raven Reyes, John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The one where they dance

"I think that was the first ever operation I did without Abby's help. I was so nervous."

Raven tilted her head with a small smile tugging at her lips. "Now I'm just imagining baby you with a scalpel and its adorable." 

Jackson laughed. "That's pretty accurate, actually."

"Uh oh," Raven smirked, her eyes on Miller coming towards them. "I think someones looking for you."

Miller smiled at them both, bumping his shoulder against Jackson. "Anyone else surprisingly not having a bad time?" he asked.

Raven looked up at the lights draped across the trees, symmetrical lines criss crossing the field. Numerous people were here. Some talking, some dancing. She'd felt dubious when Jordan had suggested a party. "A celebration that we're all together right now." he had said. With one crisis after the next, parties weren't a thing that crossed her mind often. It was a very Monty and Jasper sort of idea and that made her agree to come. Plus the kid had doe eyes, she couldn't say no easily. It didn't seem like anyone was having a bad time. "It feels....nice." Jackson said with a small smile.

"Go dance already." Raven gave them a gentle push. The music wasnt particularly fast or slow but none of the people dancing were matching tempo. Some danced eyes closed, feet bare and others seemed too shy to even ask anyone or go alone. 

Miller took Jackson's hand with a smile and they walked away. Raven stayed where she was under the trees, a bit removed from the crowd. She liked people watching, it calmed her and distracted her. She watched her friends slow dance. Miller's head resting on Jackson's shoulder made her smile. I'm glad they found each other. she thought. 

She turned and went to the table laden with food and drinks. Thank god Bellamy cooked most of it and not Clarke. She loved the girl but cooking was not her strongest skill. Raven picked at a piece of potato bread. She took a bite and grimaced. The texture was fine but it tasted as salty as fish skin and as dry as the desert. Clarke had definitely made the bread. She grabbed a cup of beer and took a big drink and immediately gagged. The beer was thick and bitter on her tongue, like acid in her throat.

"Its an acquired taste." Said a voice on her right. 

Raven glanced at Muprhy and deftly sat the cup down for her own safety. "I was honestly only looking forward to the food..."

He stepped beside her and nodded to a plate of colorful mush that looked like vegetables and rice to her. "Pretty sure Bellamy made that so it should be safe." 

She felt that bite of bread landing like cement in her stomach. "I think I'll hold off."

"So," he tossed a tree nut into his mouth. "how'd you get roped into coming?"

"I didn't get roped into anything. I wanted to come." He looked at her. "Jordan may have pressured me into coming." she admitted.

"Uh huh. Emori made me come. She actually went with our golden boy to get something that doesn't taste like dirt." He said with a nod to her abandoned cup.

She glanced around at the little pockets of people grouped together, chatting. Only a few people were still dancing, including Jackson and Miller. She nodded at them. "I came with the lovebirds and I'm pretty sure I was the thirdwheel."

Murphy was quiet for a moment then dusted his hands off on his pants. "Wanna dance?"

Raven turned to him. "What?" She must have heard him wrong.

"You do know what dancing is right? You go like this." He held his arms up as if he was holding someone and danced around her.

"I'm aware what dancing is but thank you, Murphy, for the condescending display." 

An eye roll. "I'm bored. So?" He held out his hand.

She laughed, she couldn't help it. "You're serious?" 

"What is it, Reyes?" He leaned forward with a smirk. "Don't want me to lead?"

Raven paused. "I'm leading." She grabbed his hand and put her other hand on the middle of his back. 

Murphy looked surprised but recovered quickly. He put his hand on her shoulder with a laugh in his eyes. She stepped forward and he kept with her. Raven was starting to realize this was a horrible position because it left you with nowhere to look except at your partner's face and that's not something she ever did with him, not this closely anyway.

She could feel her neck burning, turning red. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him glance at her neck. The left side of his mouth twitched. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Nope," Raven said with a shake of her head, focusing slightly over his left shoulder, ignoring the ticklish feeling in her chest. She definitely wasnt thinking about how they were basically holding hands. That would be weird. Yep, that would be really weird. Because if this is what holding hands with Murphy felt like...well, it wasn't a bad feeling. 


End file.
